


not in love

by sullixtion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, they're young and dumb
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: двадцать лет – поворотный пункт, точка нового отсчета, тот момент, когда в жизни нужно (приходится) что-то решать. тэиль не хочет ничего решать, хотя ему уже даже не двадцать, а целых двадцать один. у тэиля старая потрепанная гитара, группа на четверых и бесконечные долги в университете, закрывать которые он вовсе и не торопится. и больше ничего и не нужно.





	

Двадцать лет – поворотный пункт, точка нового отсчета, тот момент, когда в жизни нужно (приходится) что-то решать. Тэиль не хочет ничего решать, хотя ему уже даже не двадцать, а целых двадцать один. У Тэиля старая потрепанная гитара, группа на четверых и бесконечные долги в университете, закрывать которые он вовсе и не торопится.   
И больше ничего и не нужно.

Джехён – высокий, красивый, как господь бог, мечта половины девчонок на районе (нет), в обтягивающих джинсах, высоких классических конверсах и футболке с C3PO - протягивает ему банку энергетика, всем своим видом выражая неодобрение режимом дня Тэиля.   
\- А мне? – моментально встревает Тэён, не такой высокий, но такой же красивый и мечта второй половины девчонок (тоже нет).  
\- Гитару свою лучше настрой, - недовольно бросает Джехён. – Мы сюда что пришли, трепаться?  
Тэён фыркает, но гитару расчехляет и любовно проводит рукой по грифу.   
Энергетики никогда не помогают, но Тэиль упорно продолжает их пить, не то в смутной надежде, что однажды сработает, не то по привычке. А еще он не очень любит кофе, поэтому банка старого доброго рэдбула – все, что у него есть после трехчасового сна посреди тяжелой недели. Он залпом выпивает его и прислушивается к себе: реакция нулевая, сердце быстрее не бьется. Не умрет от передозировки кофеином – и то хорошо, родителей расстраивать не придется.  
\- Давайте уже добьем эту несчастную песню, - предлагает Донён, вертя в руках барабанные палочки. – Я задолбался. Скоро уже фест, а мы…  
\- Strawberries вроде уже вторую песню шлифуют, - Тэён крайне недовольно кривится. – Мне кое-кто знакомый передал.  
\- _Знакомая_ , - поправляет его Джехён.  
Тэён вспыхивает алым и тут же принимает оборонительную стойку.  
\- Между нами ничего нет.  
\- Знаю, у нее уже есть парень. Наверное, грустно, когда ты так популярен, но все равно не можешь избежать френдзоны… Мне-то это чувство неизвестно.  
\- Джехён, - с нажимом говорит Донён, морща нос. - Тебе оно неизвестно исключительно потому, что ты ни разу не красивый и не популярный.  
Джехён застывает на месте с открытым ртом, а односторонняя перепалка прекращается, еще и не начавшись. Если кто-то и может заткнуть Джехёна, так это Донён, хотя в большинстве случаев все происходит с точностью до наоборот.   
Донён (на самом деле он требует, чтобы его звали Доёном, но обыкновенно его просто игнорируют) не жалуется - иногда Тэилю кажется, что ему это даже нравится. Они знакомы сто миллионов лет и больше похожи на старую семейную пару, которая выражает свои нежные чувства друг к другу исключительно с помощью сварливых ругательств.  
\- Ладно, давайте реально начнем работать над следующей песней. Иначе мы проиграем _этим_ , - Тэиль крайне выразительно поджимает губы и достает видавший виды медиатор из заднего кармана джинсов.  
  
Имя им – Pretty Odd, их четверо, и они хотят победить на универском фестивале и выиграть две тысячи долларов, потому что деньги на дороге не валяются. Ну, и утереть нос Strawberries, претенциозной и бесталанной группе под началом Со Ёнхо, а в народе – Джонни.  
Пальцы привычно касаются струн, и Тэиль делает шаг вперед, в центр, туда, где обычно стоит, представляя, что это не арендованный гараж, а большая сцена, залитая светом софитов, и перед ним не старые канистры из-под бензина, а тысячи людей; однажды – они верят – все так и будет, и толпа будет выкрикивать их имена, а песни будут на вершинах чартов, но до этого дня еще километры дорог, десятки порванных струн и сотни исписанных листов бумаги. А пока у них есть лишь гараж, старые инструменты, наглость, бьющая через край, и уверенность, что они – лучшие.

После репетиции – на потоковую лекцию в большей аудитории, где собирается весь сброд (цвет) университета. Тэиль поднимается на самый верх и бросает рюкзак посреди длинной скамьи, смутно обозначив, что не очень-то хочет, чтобы кто-то сидел ближе, чем на расстоянии в два метра. Суён это не волнует. Суён мало что волнует, кроме учебы, успеваемости и результатов экзаменов, поэтому она бесцеремонно пододвигает его рюкзак и садится рядом.  
\- Итак, Мун Тэиль, - начинает она, и Тэиль уже знает, о чем пойдет речь, и поэтому хочет быстро убежать, разбив окно и выпрыгнув из него сальтухой, - ты опять пропустил встречу клуба. Что ты скажешь мне на этот раз?  
\- Я был занят.  
\- Что может быть важнее клубной деятельности? – Суён выглядит потрясенной до глубины души, и, скорее всего, так оно и есть. – Мы дискутировали о значимости Коперника, а ты…  
Тэиль тяжело вздыхает, всем лицом старательно изображая покаяние. В конце концов, он никогда не хотел записываться в астрономический клуб – его заставили. После одной из стычек с Strawberries, в ходе которой была разбита одна гитара и одно лицо (Тэиль до сих пор самодовольно ухмыляется, вспоминая, как всю следующую неделю Джонни ходил опухший, заплывший и лиловый), деканат выставил требование: либо Pretty Odd драят полы во всем корпусе на протяжении месяца, либо присоединяются к клубам, таким образом повышая количество учебных часов до максимума. Конечно же, они выбрали второй вариант: клубной деятельностью можно и не заниматься, а мыть полы – это совершенно неблагодарный труд.   
\- Я готовил презентацию по изучению погасших звезд, - устало признается Тэиль, глядя на Суён из-под челки своим самым драматичным взглядом.  
\- О, - только и может сказать она. – Ну… надо ведь было предупреждать. Я-то подумала, что ты опять за свое и… поешь в этой своей группе.  
\- Нет, что ты. Я был занят важным делом, - он делает вид, что _«эта группа»_ нисколько не задевает его.  
\- Обязательно покажешь свою презентацию на следующей встрече!   
\- Конечно, - говорит Тэиль, уже набирая просьбу о помощи Донёну: сам он ни за что не сделает презентацию, а этот задрот за пачку любимого шоколадного печенья на все будет готов. – Непременно.  
Суён тепло улыбается: она явно отсыпала Тэилю парочку бонусов в карму и, возможно, немного зауважала. Тэиля передергивает от перспектив быть ее любимчиком, но буквально через секунду в аудиторию величественно заходит Джонни со своей свитой, гореть бы ему в аду, аминь, и все его внимание переключается на Strawberries.  
  
ty: господи, он когда-нибудь перестанет ходить на пары или нет?  
jay: лол  
jay: скорее сыльги тебе даст, чем он перестанет ходить  
jay: лол лол лол  
ty: …  
doyoung: джехён, нахуй - это туда   
taeil: он меня бесит  
taeil: может, ему руки сломать?  
ty: я за  
ty: ты же про джехёна?  
ty: а  
ty: понял. тысяча извинений.  
jay: ой все  
doyoung: эй, парни, а где их басист? и почему с ними какой-то новый хуесос?

Тэиль тут же подскакивает, не обращая внимания на удивленную Суён, и прищуривается, чтобы убедиться, что зрение не подводит ни его, ни Донёна.  
В Strawberries действительно изменился состав – не хватает одного человека, зато появился кто-то новенький. Джехён, сидящий на одном из нижних рядов, поворачивается, и Тэиль по его губам читает «охуительно» и широко ухмыляется.  
Охуительно – не то слово.

jay: они пидорнули тэна птмчт его чсв было даже выше, чем у джонни?  
ty: ну оно точно было выше, чем он сам  
doyoung: ЛОЛ  
taeil: давайте полегче с ростом   
jay: чмок, хён  
jay: кстати, кто-нибудь будет писать конспекты?  
taeil: не я  
ty: и не я  
jay: доён-а ^^  
doyoung: исчадие ада, изыди

Тэн на паре не появляется. Джехён продолжает выстраивать теории о его изгнании в чате всю лекцию, разжигая всеобщее любопытство, а Тэиль думает, что если новый бас-гитарист Strawberries отстой, то их шансы на победу конкретно возрастают. Странно это все-таки: кто же меняет состав группы прямо перед фестивалем?   
К концу занятия Тэён узнает имя новичка. Парня со сложным лицом и обесцвеченными волосами зовут Хансоль, он чуть младше Тэиля, а еще говорят, что это его третья группа, и у себя в родном городе он был местной звездой (здесь Джехён, басист Pretty Odd, презрительно ведет плечом).  
Хансоль спотыкается на ровном месте и роняет все, что было в его руках, и они все решают, что беспокоиться, собственно, не о чем.

После пары Тэиль клятвенно обещает Суён, что придет на следующее собрание, цитата, юных астрономов, и, схватив рюкзак, моментально стартует с первой космической, чтобы успеть добежать до кафетерия раньше Джонни. В этом плане есть один изъян: длина ног. У Тэиля ноги не то чтобы самые длинные, да и ростом его природа не очень так наградила. А вот Со Ёнхо, этого гребаного ублюдка, - очень даже.  
В общем, когда Тэиль врывается в кафетерий и видит, что Джонни уже занял самое лучшее место, он только и может, что чертыхаться сквозь сжатые зубы. Приходится сесть в угол, рядом с огромным фикусом в горшке, и призывать на голову Джонни проклятия, подслушанные у собственной же бабушки.  
Кафетерий быстро набивается голодными студентами, жаждущими урвать вчерашнюю шаверму по сходной цене и холодный кофе от криворукого бариста, который постоянно что-то разливает и путает заказы. Мест на всех не хватает, и каждый решает проблему по-своему. Парочки усаживаются друг другу на колени, кто-то садится прямо на пол, особо не думая о его чистоте, кто-то ест стоя, одни ждут, пока не освободится столик, другие выходят на улицу и едят там. Вариантов много, в общем-то, и обычное дело – просить подсесть к кому-то (Тэиль обычно отказывает, он не любит, когда лезут в его личное пространство); необычное – когда к нему подходит бывший бас-гитарист Strawberries с подносом в руках и, опустив взгляд, тихо просит разрешения сесть рядом.  
\- А что, с Джонни не хочешь сесть? – спрашивает Тэиль, потягивая свой апельсиновый сок через синюю трубочку. – С ним рядом свободно.  
Тэн собирается что-то ответить, но пауза затягивается, и он решает, что лучше будет просто молча развернуться, и – рядом с Джонни садится Кристал, прекрасная, как утренний рассвет, и кладет на стол свою сумочку.  
Тэн застывает на месте, и на мгновение Тэилю кажется, что вокруг него образовывается вакуум бессилия, еще немного – и затянет в себя, расчленив на мельчайшие составляющие.   
 - Эй, ты можешь сесть, знаешь, - тянет он, решив, что Тэн, в принципе, не сильно его бесит. – Я не против. Все равно скоро уйду.  
\- Я не хочу есть, - бормочет Тэн, все еще стоя к нему спиной. – Тошнит.  
Есть что-то знакомое в этом всем: в том, как опустились его плечи, в том, как он пальцами вцепился в поднос, в том, как он подошел к нему, Тэилю, с которым и парой слов до этого не обменивался, - быть не может, что у него нет больше друзей, кроме Джонни. Есть что-то знакомое, и Тэиль знает, что; а еще знает, что совесть сожрет его, если он сделает вид, что ничего не происходит.  
\- От Джонни меня тоже тошнит, - признается он. – Так что хватит выеживаться, сядь уже и сиди. Или мне еще раз тебе по зубам съездить?  
Тэн издает нечто похожее на смешок. Ничего смешного в той ситуации вообще-то не было: ему здорово тогда прилетело по челюсти от Тэиля. В ответ, правда, Тэн въебал тому по носу. Практически квиты.  
\- Нет.  
Он все-таки садится рядом с ним, но до еды не дотрагивается - просто смотрит куда-то поверх Тэиля, пока тот старательно растягивает остатки сока в картонном пакетике и с тихой завистью думает о содержимом подноса Тэна.   
Атмосфера не то чтобы неловкая, но уж точно несколько напряженная: в последний раз они находились так близко в той самой драке. Тогда они были по разные стороны баррикад, теперь, выходит, по одну.   
Тэиль еле слышно фыркает. Тэн сейчас – какая-то бледная копия самого себя; Тэиль приходит к выводу, что он его ни капли не раздражает, - а стоило всего лишь встрять в какие-то терки с Джонни. Может, он на самом деле неплохой парень, просто связался не с той компанией и покатился по наклонной…  
\- Если хочешь, ешь, - Тэн пододвигает к нему свой поднос, и Тэиль натурально охуевает от такой невиданной щедрости.  
\- Серьезно? – уточняет он на всякий случай, чувствуя, как начинает вырабатываться желудочный сок.  
\- Тошнит, сказал же.  
\- Я бы с первым встречным не делился, поэтому и переспрашиваю…  
Тэн со странным выражением лица крутит на запястье плетеный браслет и ничего не отвечает, а когда встает, только и говорит, что «пока», и Тэиль замечает, что у него зуб сколот, и, по ходу, это его рук дело. Буквально.  
\- Ну да, - вслух размышляет он, доедая тэнов обед, - после такого, конечно, я уже не первый встречный.

Сплетни о Джонни и Кристал распространяются со скоростью лесного пожара, и Джехён в полнейшем восторге.  
\- Нет, вы прикиньте! Пиздец-то какой! И Донён в печали, это же была его богинечка… Не переживай, солнышко, и на ваших с Тэёном улицах будет праздник!  
\- Я тебе струны оборву, если ты еще что-то скажешь в мой адрес, - обещает Тэён, и по нему видно, что он вполне серьезен.  
Тэиль на секунду задумывается: что конкретно он понимает под струнами? Было ли это тонкой метафорой, или же Тэилю просто показалось?  
Джехён фыркает и сдувает невидимые пылинки со своей гитары. Угрозы Тэёна его нисколько не пугают, да и что может быть лучше, чем проехаться по слабому месту друга в сотый раз?  
Тэиль решает забить, откашливается, поправляет лямку на плече, и пальцы его уже ложатся в привычном аккорде, но Донёна что-то дергает за язык, и он говорит:  
\- А вы знаете слушок про Джонни и Тэна? Ну, что они… - он теряется, явно смущаясь, и уши его отчаянно краснеют.  
\- Гнусные пидоры, что ли? – подсказывает Тэён, и Донён вздрагивает.  
\- Слушай, нельзя же так, мы живем в двадцать первом веке!  
\- Че? – вопросительно говорит Джехён, чуть не роняя гитару. – Ты сейчас что хочешь сказать?  
Тэиль обращается весь во внимание, хоть внутри все и холодеет. Что, черт возьми?  
\- Но это только слух, - Донён задумчиво устремляет взор к потолку. – Ну и ладно.  
Тэён только вздыхает.  
\- Вообще-то мне _знакомая_ , - с леденящей душу ненавистью подчеркивая последнее слово, - об этом давно говорила. Типа, Джонни весь такой сердцеед и альфа-самец, что соблазняет всех подряд. Слабо верится – кто на него вообще клюнет, он же не очень, но… Кто знает. Проверять же никто из нас не станет.  
Тэиль не рассказывает им о том, что было в кафетерии, хоть какая-то его часть так и рвется поведать, но есть границы, которые нельзя переходить, и моменты пусть и странного, но доверия, после которых приходится пересмотреть некоторые вещи и привычки. Информации от Донёна и Тэёна и так достаточно для того, чтобы в голове Джехёна с щелчком сложился паззл.  
\- О, - говорит Джехён, - так Тэн что, того самое?  
\- Тебе еще рано о таком думать, - Тэён гладит его по голове. – Расслабься. Давайте лучше репетировать. Фестиваль через полтора месяца, а у нас ни хрена нет.

Тэён немного преувеличивает. Одна песня у них все-таки есть, но со второй – проблемы. Сначала они хотели плюнуть на все и сыграть кавер, но, узнав, что у Strawberries будут две собственные песни, поняли, что это самый настоящий вызов. Все легло на плечи Тэиля: все же это он написал первую. Они не учли только одного: вдохновение не вечно, а музы имеют особенность исчезать в самый неподходящий момент, оставляя автора метаться в агонии.  
И Тэиль стал банальной жертвой обстоятельств. Все, что он ни пытался создать, и в подметки не годилось первой песне, прозаично названной Summer Song; оправданием ему служило летнее одиночество, когда он в очередной раз думал, что проебался по жизни, и загонялся из-за событий пятилетней давности. Теперь же слова никак не хотели складываться в строчки, а аккорды резали слух и вызывали желание сломать гитару об колено и выйти в окно.

\- Донён, ты отстаешь, – замечает Джехён после того, как они прогоняют Summer Song в третий раз подряд.    
\- Доён.  
\- Какая к черту разница, играть быстрее ты от этого не станешь…  
\- Так, все, разошлись по углам, - прикрикивает Тэиль, у которого виски уже давно пульсируют от боли. – У меня и так голова кругом идет, еще вы со своими перепалками. Бесите, господи.  
\- Хён, - Джехён включает свой самый омерзительный тон и заискивающе смотрит на него. – А давай пойдем пиццы поедим? Доён заплатит.  
\- Я за тебя постоянно плачу! Почему ты столько ешь?   
\- Я растущий организм.  
\- Вширь, - вставляет Тэён, и Джехён смеривает его взглядом, полным презрения.  
Но они все же идут в ближайшую пиццерию, забегаловку из разряда тех, где тесто похоже на бумагу, а вместо колбасы используют самые дешевые сосиски, какие только можно найти. Из чего состоит соус, лучше и вовсе не задумываться. Возле кассы разворачивается спор: Джехён хочет классическую, Донён – с ананасами, Тэён – что-то поострее. Тэилю просто хочется нажраться в хлам, и он дает себе обещание, что обязательно купит целую артиллерию баночного пива, если доживет до выходных.  
Выбор падает на классическую, но совсем не потому, что Джехён смог всех переубедить, а потому, что другой здесь и нет.  
\- Зачем тогда в меню писать, - кипятится Доён, любящий порядок во всем.  
Тэиль устало пожимает плечами. Он не в настроении отвечать.  
Хотя бы потому, что в дальнем углу пиццерии сидит, залипнув в телефон, Тэн, и Тэиль не знает, здороваться с ним или нет – но он поднимает голову, когда их компания, все еще пререкаясь, проходит мимо, и смотрит на него. Тэилю кажется, что он едва заметно кивает, но, наверное, это лишь его воображение.  
Через каких-то пять минут Тэн встает и уходит, не задвинув за собой стул, что тут же подмечает Донён.  
\- Ты зануда, - не выдерживает Тэиль. – В курсе же?  
\- Он сейчас будет спорить и доказывать обратное, зря ты начал… - бубнит Джехён, заталкивая пиццу за обе щеки. – Я возьму еще кусок?

Презентацию Донён сделать не успевает, но испытывать терпение Суён Тэиль не решается, поэтому все-таки приходит и не очень убедительно, заикаясь и путаясь в словах под ее пристальным взглядом, говорит, что забыл флешку, но обязательно принесет на следующее собрание. Суён мгновенно расслабляется, услышав это расплывчатое обещание прийти снова, и ласково ему улыбается; Тэилю кажется, что это не девушка, а демон, вышедший из преисподней, но вслух, конечно, такого он не высказывает, опасаясь ответной реакции и последствий.  
Он садится в самый дальний угол, где его вряд ли будет видно, и успешно притворяется ветошью следующие полтора часа, пока астрономы-энтузиасты спорят о чем-то друг с другом. Его мало волнуют проблемы экзо-планет - с тем же успехом можно было говорить о математическом анализе, в котором он совсем не шарит. Его мало волнует все происходящее вокруг – и Суён особенно подчеркивает в конце собрания, что Мун Тэиль принесет на следующей неделе презентацию о погасших звездах. Тэиль покорно кивает. Бежать ему некуда.  
Он выходит из кабинета в числе первых и вместо того, чтобы направиться прямиком в общежитие, сворачивает к автомату с газировкой, но останавливается за несколько метров до него: в противоположном углу на повышенных тонах разговаривают Джонни и Тэн. Тэиль замирает в нерешительности: часть его любопытна и хочет подслушать, а вторая часть буквально кричит, что лучше уйти, пока его не заметили.  
\- Иди нахуй, а, - _слишком громко_ говорит Тэн, разворачивается и встречается взглядом с Тэилем, который все так же и стоит посреди коридора, чувствуя себя редкостным идиотом.   
«Он какой-то совсем растрепанный и уставший», - внезапно думает Тэиль, стараясь игнорировать еще один взгляд – холодный и неприятный. Джонни скрещивает руки на груди и фыркает.  
Тэн опускает голову и проходит мимо, больше не говоря ни слова.  
\- И что мы тут стоим? Никуда не спешим? – интересуется Джонни.  
Тэилю мгновенно хочется въебать ему - выбить пару зубов, чтобы уж стопроцентно запомниться и войти в историю; но он ничего не делает и не отвечает, и небеса знают, чего ему это стоит.  
Газировку он так и не покупает.

Время летит быстро: за репетициями, посещениями пар и своими мелкими жизненными неурядицами Тэиль напрочь забывает подготовиться к собранию. Взвалив презентацию на хрупкие плечи возмущенного Донёна, он решает, что пришло время разобраться с долгами по учебе, и старательно выписывает всё на отдельный лист. Выходит немного. Тэиль с облегчением выдыхает – хоть с учебой мало проблем.  
Он заваливается в библиотеку, чтобы написать чертов доклад по социологии и заодно скрыться от Суён, которая несомненно захочет напомнить ему, что собрание завтра в семь вечера, и он должен быть на нем, как штык. Это очень хитрый ход: она совершенно точно не будет искать его среди книжных полок и скорее уж будет патрулировать мужское общежитие до самой ночи (он никогда не отвечает на ее звонки и сообщения).   
Тэиль расставляет на столе три банки рэдбула, дав каждой имя, чтобы не скучать, достает ноутбук, методично и не торопясь подключает его к розетке, вставляет радиопередатчик в USB-порт, включает мышку, нажимает на кнопку старта ноутбука и садится на стул, предварительно постелив на сидение плед. Короче, тянет время, как может.  
Ноутбук чувствует настроение своего хозяина и поддерживает изо всех сил, заявив, что жесткий диск полетел к чертям, выполняется проверка, лучше подожди-ка ты, Мун Тэиль, да позалипай в телефон.  
Проходит полчаса. Одна банка уже опустошена, твиттер проверен, на почту ему никто никогда не пишет, в чате катока тишина, даже Суён его не ищет. Проверка даже не доходит до своей половины.  
Тэиль зло выдергивает провод зарядки из ноутбука и запускает его для того, чтобы понять, что включаться он теперь не хочет. Совсем. Что бы Тэиль ни делал. Даже пресловутые танцы с бубном вряд ли помогут.  
\- Гори оно все, - цедит он, откидываясь на спинку стула.  
\- Проблемы?  
Тэиль, не меняя положения, смотрит на Тэна, возникшего из ниоткуда, и думает, что тот, наверное, совсем тоскливо живет.  
\- Ты меня преследуешь? Мы тебя в группу не возьмем, не думай.  
Тэн раздраженно усмехается: шутка могла быть и получше.  
\- Что с ноутом?  
Тэиль выпрямляется и поправляет одеяло под задницей.  
\- Ну, - многозначительно начинает он. – Не включается.  
\- И что ты с ним делал?  
\- Включил. Он начал проверять жесткий диск. Надоело. Выключил. Теперь не включается. А тебе какая разница?  
\- Да, в общем-то, никакой. Хотел помочь. Но ладно.  
Тэиль с подозрением щурится.  
\- Что это? Мы с тобой и так слишком часто разговаривать стали – чаще, чем за все мои годы учебы.  
\- Забей, окей?  
\- Ну уж нет, вызвался помогать – давай. Ты же… на инженерном учишься?  
Тэн скептически смотрит на него, но кивает, уходит за своим рюкзаком, пробует еще раз рестартнуть несчастный ноутбук, а потом достает отвертку и начинает раскручивать его на запчасти и винтики, которые Тэиль осторожно выстраивает в определенной последовательности, чтобы не забыть.  
\- Без разницы, они все одинаковые, - говорит Тэн, и Тэиль приунывает.  
Он аккуратно отсоединяет жесткий диск и рассматривает его. Тэиль в душе не знает, что Тэн хочет в нем увидеть, но он выносит вердикт о его внешней исправности.  
\- Нужно попробовать подключить другой, проблема может быть в шлейфах.  
\- И?   
Тэн пожимает плечами.  
\- Это будет лучше. И дешевле.  
\- А где взять другой жесткий диск?  
\- У меня есть, кажется.  
\- Сложно, - вздыхает Тэиль. – Но развлекайся, как хочешь.  
Тэн смотрит с осуждением и обещает принести ему ноутбук на следующий день. Они договариваются встретиться вечером в кафетерии (Тэиль надеется, что Суён там не будет).  
На прощание он говорит:  
\- Читтапон.  
\- А? – не понимает Тэиль.  
\- Мое имя.  
\- А-а-а. Тэиль. И это, спасибо.  
На мгновение в тусклых глазах Читтапона загорается какой-то огонек, но тут же исчезает; он просто машет ему рукой и уходит.  
Тэиль смотрит ему вслед и внезапно понимает, что времени уже десятый час, доклад еще не написан, а на телефоне пять пропущенных от Тэёна и одно сообщение, в котором он очень некультурно сообщает, что они собирались порепетировать в любимом гараже, але, возьми трубку.  
Ну что же.

Пары тянутся со скоростью улитки, и Тэиль сбегает с последней, променяв полтора часа разговоров об экономике Соединенных Штатов на бессмысленную и бездумную прогулку по ближайшему парку. Пожелтевшие листья сминаются под его ногами, а над головой все затянуто серой пеленой.  
Тэиль любит осень. Осенью он пишет песни, осенью он обычно находит в жизни что-то новое. Он каждую свою осень помнит наизусть, и каждая из них связана с определенной песней. Так глупо, что даже смешно и стыдно; сентиментальность – такое странное чувство, что.  
Он бродит по дорожкам парка и думает о фестивале. Думает, что им нужно репетировать еще больше, чтобы точно победить. Думает, что группа – это одновременно и самая лучшая вещь в его жизни, и самая худшая; они все его бесят, но без них он никто, так, пустое место. Еще думает, что Джонни очень шли те фонари под глазом, жалко, что уже давно сошли, но ведь это дело поправимое. Мысли тут же переключаются на Кристал, а с нее – на Читтапона.    
Слухи слухами, но вся старая тусовка больше не разговаривает с Читтапоном, и он теперь сидит где-то на отшибе в полном одиночестве. Тэиль знает, что это такое – одиночество, и это очень и очень хуево.  
Тэилю хочется спросить, но спрашивать нельзя.  
Пока что нельзя.

Они встречаются в кафетерии – у Тэиля гитара на спине и репетиция через пару часов, - и Читтапон возвращает ему ноутбук, уныло отметив, что шлейфы в порядке, а значит, проблема в самом харде, и его нужно сменить.  
\- Это мне со всеми файлами попрощаться?  
\- В сервис-центре за безумные деньги тебе могут все восстановить, но…  
\- Ясно. Спасибо, - Тэиль улыбается.   
Читтапон отмахивается, мол, не за что меня благодарить, ничем ведь почти не помог, а улыбка сходит с лица Тэиля – на входе появляется Джонни, и опыт с интуицией подсказывают, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
Так и происходит.  
\- О, Тэн, - громко говорит Джонни. – А я смотрю, ты уже на другую сторону переметнулся. Быстро же ты.  
\- Как и ты, - отрывисто бросает Читтапон, не глядя на него.  
\- И давно ты его подцепил? Должен заметить, твои стандарты резко упали, если ты…  
Тэиля внезапно кроет так, что перед глазами все темнеет, и окончания фразы он не слышит, равно как и ответа бледного, как мел, Читтапона. Он и сам не знает толком, из-за чего, - наверное, из-за одного факта существования Джонни, - но ему хочется то ли снова врезать ему, то ли уйти отсюда и громко хлопнуть дверью.  
Он выбирает последнее. Новых проблем Ёнхо определенно не стоит, нового клуба так тем более.  
\- Пойдем. Мы опаздываем, - он тянет Читтапона за рукав к двери, чувствуя себя каким-то плоским, плохо прописанным персонажем из второсортного сериала, снятого лишь для того, чтобы нажиться на гормонально неустойчивых девочках лет четырнадцати.  
\- Мы все равно выиграем, Мун Тэиль, - Джонни повышает голос. – Запомни мои слова.  
\- Смеется тот, кто смеется последним, - сдержанно отвечает Тэиль, с трудом подавляя в себе желание сломать ему нос.  
Ёнхо ухмыляется.  
Нет, это точно какой-то идиотский сериал.

Читтапон просит прощения – с трудом выдавливая из себя слова.   
\- За что? – Тэиль устало вытягивает ноги, сидя на бордюре. Настроение после стычки мгновенно падает до нуля.  
\- Ну, за это все.  
\- Брось ты.  
Он недолго молчит, а потом, проглотив комок в горле, начинает:  
\- Ты, наверное, хочешь узнать…  
\- Если ты собираешься поведать мне тут всю свою историю жизни, учти: подобные вещи лучше делать за бутылкой пива или чего покрепче. А вообще, скажи мне, пожалуйста, с чего ты решил заговорить со мной? Не, это не наезд, я просто недоумеваю.  
\- Я помню ужас в твоих глазах, когда ты мне врезал, – говорит Читтапон, засовывая руки в карманы куртки и отводя взгляд в сторону. – Вот и… подумал, что, наверное, ты не такой уж и мудак. Просто дебил.  
Тэиль присвистывает. Конечно, это хлипкая ложь, и, конечно, он ему подыграет.   
\- Все очень плохо, чувак? Откровенничаешь с тем, кому не так давно по лицу врезать хотел, чинишь ноуты, все дела? – увидев, как он мрачнеет, Тэиль меняет тон на более серьезный. – Слушай, пойдем со мной. Не ломайся. У нас репетиция сейчас…  
\- И они все будут страшно рады меня видеть, ага, - Читтапон недовольно морщится. – Да ты не парься, я не рыдаю по ночам и вены ложкой вскрыть не пытаюсь.   
\- Уверен?  
\- Встречный вопрос, Тэиль. С чего ты вдруг, прости, пожалуйста, беспокоишься?   
Тэиль кусает губу. Он на самом деле не знает ответа – нормального ответа. Даже в голову ничего не идет, только мысли о том, что ветер в последнее время слишком холодный, приходится куртку по самое не хочу застегивать, а еще Суён со своим клубом безумных фанатиков – и что ей только нужно от него? Уже давно бы пора понять, что его это все ни капли не интересует.   
\- Наверное, потому что ты не такой уж и мудак.  
Читтапон фыркает.   
\- Ясно.   
Их замечательная маленькая игра в ложь срабатывает ровно так, как они хотят.

Они обмениваются номерами – непонятно, зачем, ведь никто не напишет первым, да и вообще, что они, кто они?

Джехён опаздывает, и им приходится выслушивать нытье Донёна о проекте, который он никак не успевает доделать, а дедлайны – это стыд и позор (здесь Тэён ощутимо напрягается, пытаясь вспомнить список всех своих долгов, но вскоре забивает). Донёна не остановить: он распаляется с каждым словом все больше и больше, и Тэиль уже кидает в него пачкой чипсов, лишь бы он заткнулся. Это срабатывает. Еда никогда не подводит.  
\- А я сегодня с _ней_ сидел в столовке, - мечтательно сообщает Тэён, подперев щеку рукой. – И она сказала, что у меня милый свитер.  
\- Господи, Ли Тэён, как же тебя переебало-то, - бормочет себе под нос Тэиль, открывая другую пачку чипсов (с паприкой, его любимые).   
Тэён счастливо вздыхает. На свитере у него олень – олицетворение его самого, по мнению всего состава Pretty Odd.   
\- Безнадега, - подводит итог Донён с набитым ртом. – Девчонки до добра не доводят, попомни мои слова.  
\- Что я пропустил? Донён стал экспертом в отношениях? – в дверях показывается запыхавшийся Джехён. – И о чем разговор?  
\- Ни о чем, - быстро говорит Тэён, мгновенно меняя выражение лица на крайне сосредоточенное. – Где тебя носило?  
Джехён сканирует его взглядом и презрительно хмыкает, отработанным жестом отбрасывая челку с глаз.  
\- Да так.  
Тэиль откладывает чипсы в сторону. Когда Джехён говорит «да так», значит…  
\- Ты _опять_ пытался заманить к нам Сычена, пользуясь его наивностью, - Донён озвучивает его мысли, и осуждение буквально сочится в его голосе. – Чон Джехён.  
\- Нам нужен клавишник.  
\- Никто нам не нужен, мы самодостаточная, самобытная группа…  
\- Но Джонни играет на пианино, а мы чем хуже?  
\- Не сметь произносить в этой святой обители это проклятое имя!  
Одна из лампочек, жалобно моргнув, перегорает – видимо, знак. Тэён громко матерится и лезет в один из картонных ящиков за новой, но ничего не находит.  
Репетиция получается как-то не очень.

Клавишник им, пожалуй, действительно нужен – хотя бы потому, что без него каверы выходят как-то уныленько, а еще они такие себе музыканты, если честно, так что человек с музыкальным образованием (несчастный маленький Сычен, учащийся в соседней консерватории) был бы весьма и весьма полезен. Но приходится обходиться тем, что есть, и сжимать зубы всякий раз, как Strawberries (что вообще это за название?) выдают одно блестящее – по студенческим меркам, но все же – выступление за другим.   
Правда, ходят слухи, что атмосфера в Strawberries не очень, и у Тэиля нет причин в этом сомневаться: стоит хотя бы взглянуть на недавние изменения в составе. Но по итогу всосут именно они, Pretty Odd. Нужно что-то делать.  
Тэиль останавливается так резко, что чуть не влетает в спину идущего впереди студента. В голове его заканчивается сортировка данных и последующее разложение их по полочкам, а мир перед глазами становится ясным и четким.

taeil: от такого предложения не отказываются  
ten: что еще  
ten: привет  
taeil: ага привет  
taeil: ты же умеешь играть на клавишах  
ten: тэиль, нет  
taeil: тэиль да  
taeil: нам очень нужен клавишник  
ten: нет  
taeil: очень нужен!!!  
ten: мун тэиль  
ten: ты вообще  
taeil: я хочу чтобы  
ten: понимаешь  
taeil: джонни  
taeil: всосал по самые гланды  
taeil: ну че как  
taeil: эй ты где  
ten: ...

Тэиль обматывается шарфом до самого носа, а на голову нахлобучивает желтую шапку, не обращая внимания на хихиканье Джехёна, который по совместительству является его соседом по комнате. Он вообще считает Джехёна недалеким человеком, даже невзирая на тот факт, что учится он на политолога. Спроси Тэиля, кто самый умный в Pretty Odd, и он без сомнений назвал бы себя, плевать, что Донён тот еще задрот и выходит на более высокий средний балл, чем он сам. Пиарщики – это не историки, что они вообще в жизни-то понимают? Про Тэёна лучше молчать: никто, включая его самого, не понимает, что он делает на филфаке. Он просто поступил туда и с тех пор пытается выжить и не вылететь с оглушительным треском на экзаменах.  
\- На свидание собрался? – ехидно интересуется Джехён, валяясь на кровати.  
Тэиль, все это время старательно поправляющий челку у зеркала, чуть не брякает «да», но вовремя осекается.  
\- На охоту.  
И в его словах нет ни капли лжи.

Читтапон угрюмо потягивает кофе через трубочку и игнорирует все поползновения Тэиля завязать разговор о трудоустройстве на постоянной основе. Тэиля это не останавливает – он всегда был упорным и добивался своего, поэтому в красках описывает Читтапону все прелести пребывания в группе, как будто для того это все в новинку. Тот его слушает ровно до того момента, пока в стакане не заканчивается кофе, а потом поворачивается и смотрит в упор так, что Тэиль не договаривает предложение.   
\- Слушай, ты себе это как представляешь?  
\- Замечательно! – находится Тэиль, чувствуя, как бледнеет. – Ты, я, Pretty Odd, фестиваль, Джонни исходит ненавистью и желчью.  
\- Очень… волнительно.  
\- Так что ты скажешь?  
\- Я плохо играю на клавишных, - пожимает плечами. – И я не хочу снова в группу. Хватило.  
\- А почему ты ушел?   
Что-то неуловимо меняется в его лице, что-то меняется в его глазах, но он улыбается, и этого достаточно, чтобы Тэилю захотелось взять свои слова обратно.  
\- Ты же не хотел вроде это слушать.  
Голос у него такой, что Тэилю физически тошно становится. Он не понимает тысячу и еще сотню вещей в этой жизни, но вот от этого – мутит и штормит. И лучше бы он сам не знал такого чувства, лучше бы не проходил через подобное, чтобы оставаться сейчас глухим и слепым; лучше не знать, что все, что Читтапон ему скажет, будет неправдой. Потому что он, Тэиль, не заслужил правды.  
И вряд ли заслужит – кто он ему такой? Что между ними было, чтобы…  
Поэтому его сбивает ветрами и ураганами, как канзасский домик Дороти, когда Читтапон прячет лицо в руках и тихо говорит всего лишь пару слов.   
\- Мне нашли замену.  
Тэиль знает. Тэиль видит, что за этим стоит. Тэиль не такой уж идиот.  
Тэиль ничего не отвечает ему, и единственное, что он может для него сейчас сделать, - это чисто инстинктивно, поддавшись какому-то неясному порыву, очень неловко дотрагиваясь, отнять его руки от лица и повязать на него свой шарф (красный).  
Так делали в фильмах и книгах, и, вроде, это как-то работало. Тэиль точно не уверен: никогда не пробовал раньше.  
\- Я тоже однажды стал не нужен, - он как будто слышит себя со стороны, - просто обменяли на кого-то другого. И все. Перечеркнуто. Страница закончена. Это хуево, но надо через это попытаться пройти.  
\- Все нормально.   
Видно же, что нет, но Тэиль молчит, боясь сдуть, спугнуть это странное, невесомое доверие, что возникло между ними; он с трудом заставляет себя посмотреть ему в глаза и понимает: он боится, что Читтапон ускользнет.   
\- Забей. Все нормально. Может, напишу какой-нибудь текст, положу на пару-тройку аккордов, - он улыбается, но уголок губы у него подергивается.  
Еще одна вещь, от которой Тэиля мутит.  
\- А ты тексты пишешь? – это всего лишь жалкая попытка сменить тему, и они оба это знают и чувствуют, но это снова игра в ложь – их игра.  
\- А… да. Иногда. Правда, дальше этого не заходит.  
Но она срабатывает.   
\- Покажешь?  
Читтапон кивает.  
Тэиль ловит себя на мысли, что он бы и сам про него песню написал.

Тэиль ловит себя на мысли, что еще немного, и он не выдержит и упадет.

Тэиль ловит себя на мысли, что…

Никто не знает, с чего зарождаются чувства: дружеские ли, романтические ли. Никто не знает, где они появляются, и что нужно, чтобы возникла эта химическая реакция, что необходимо, чтобы в груди все сжималось, а в голове пылало желание быть рядом и не отпускать.   
Никто не знает, почему это все можно затушить; почему пламя может погаснуть, каким бы сильным оно ни было.   
Можно выдвигать множество предположений, но ни одно не окажется верным. И если кто-то узнает правду, то, наверное, унесет ее с собой в могилу.

Ударом по струнам – озлобленным ударом, ожесточенным; Джехён не понимает, Донён не обращает внимания, Тэён, кажется, догадывается.   
Они репетируют лучше обычного и куда продуктивнее. Сыграют так на фестивале – у них будут все шансы.  
Если так подумать, жизнь – вечные шансы и риски.

_Everything I touch just turns into stone  
And I’m terrified to live this life all alone._

(У него впервые получается так быстро подобрать мелодию на чужие слова.  
  
Не получается только спросить).

Все идет своим чередом. Репетиции, побеги от Суён, которая уже хочет размазать его по стене, перепалки с Джехёном (он постоянно отказывается убираться, спит до полудня и съедает всю еду), Читтапон (они проводят все больше и больше времени вместе, умудряясь скрываться от остальных, потому что так куда интереснее; а еще он никак не отдаст ему свой шарф -  говорит, что забывает, а Тэиль и не настаивает, потому что видит, как он в нем постоянно ходит).  
Фестиваль все ближе и ближе, а напряжение возрастает. Тэён перестает вздыхать из-за Сыльги: слишком тяжело выживать в груде накопившихся долгов, несданных контрольных и пыльных репетиций в подвале, где перегорает и другая лампочка, и Донён, ругаясь и проклиная китайские заводы, вкручивает новые. Даже Джехён устает – у него темные синяки под глазами, обветрившиеся губы и постоянно сонный вид.   
Просто они знают, что, если проиграют, могут расходиться. Не будет уже никакого смысла.  
Иногда они сталкиваются с Джонни и его свитой, и, надо сказать, он тоже выглядит не лучшим образом. Тэиль бы посочувствовал ему даже, но нет, нет, нет, не в теперешних обстоятельствах.  
Ставки высоки. Каждый осознает ответственность.  
Читтапон говорит, что все будет хорошо, что они выиграют, - он безоговорочно верит или же просто потрясающе играет, и Тэиль верит ему – верит через него. У них все та же игра на двоих, только теперь они прячутся ото всех не то инстинктивно, не то специально; спроси Тэиля – и он не сможет ответить. Ему просто не хочется отпускать, и он уже не понимает, что это такое и почему.  
О Джонни они больше не упоминают.

Ноябрь – холодный, вовсе не сладкий, как в том самом фильме; все вокруг медленно умирает, тлеет, теряет цвета и обостряет все чувства, от которых ни отмахнуться, ни сбежать. Скоро наступит декабрь и занесет все снегом, и превратит мир в холод и лед; скоро фестиваль, и они готовы, понимает Тэиль, когда проигрывает новую песню перед группой, и те одобрительно кивают.

Остаются лишь последние, финальные штрихи – здесь поправить, здесь отполировать; но фундамент уже есть, основа непоколебима, и Донён салютует барабанной палочкой в конце репетиции, довольно ухмыляясь.  
\- Еще бы все сдать, - Тэён облокачивается о спинку стула и вздыхает.  
\- Я слышал, - медленно начинает Джехён, протирая глаза, - что Сыльги порвала со своим парнем.  
Тэён тут же подается вперед, а в глазах его загорается неподдельный интерес.  
\- Откуда знаешь?  
\- Вот зачем ты ему об этом сказал? Он же спать совсем не будет.  
Джехён в очередной раз игнорирует Донёна и хихикает над выражением лица Тэёна.  
Такая атмосфера нравится Тэилю больше, чем тот стресс, которым воздух в гараже буквально пропитался за последние несколько недель.   
Но следующие слова Джехёна застигают его врасплох.  
\- А Тэиль не хочет поделиться, что такого в Тэне, что он предпочитает его общество нашему? То и дело замечаю вас вместе. Требую объяснений.  
\- Я… пытаюсь уговорить его стать нашим клавишником, - бубнит Тэиль себе под нос, надеясь, что такая отмазка прокатит.  
Повисает скрипящая тишина, в которой, кажется, даже слышно, как громко и испуганно бьется тэилевское сердце.  
\- Донён, - коротко кивает Тэён, и тот исполняет на своей установке фирменный «ба дум-тсс».  
\- Да ты совсем двинулся, - Джехён крайне категоричен в своих выводах, но Тэиль облегченно выдыхает. – Лучше уж Сычена.

Тэиль рассказывает об этой ситуации Читтапону, и он неожиданно громко смеется, называя Сычена несчастной жертвой; хриплый голос, улыбающиеся глаза, рот, который он закрывает рукой, – Тэиль вдруг готов бежать к Суён и кричать о всех звездах этого бренного мира, но вместо этого он только говорит:  
\- Смейся чаще, пожалуйста.   
Улыбка погасает на его лице, уступая место какой-то нервозности, и это то, чего Тэиль боится больше всего.  
\- Тэиль, я не…  
Он замолкает, не договаривая фразу.  
Тэиль боится этого даже больше, чем проигрыша на фестивале.  
Тэиль не знает, что с этим делать.  
Это точно минное поле – пока что получается идти осторожно, но в любой момент все может взорваться к чертям. Умирать нельзя. Умирать рано.   
Поэтому его рука неловко, осторожно и одновременно с этим бесстрашно тянется к нему, опускается на его голову.  
\- Послушай меня, - говорит Тэиль, сам не зная, какое слово будет следующим. – Просто послушай.  
(В глаза не смотрит, сжимается так, будто ладонь Тэиля весит целую тонну).  
\- Помнишь, ты мне текст показывал? Я положил его на музыку. Только гитара – и больше ничего. Если хочешь, я…  
(Поднимает голову, но не отвечает; ресницы у него дрожат, и Джехён был абсолютно прав, он действительно двинулся; и пальцы Тэиля предательски соскальзывают вниз по его лицу – и время застывает в морозном воздухе.  
  
Нельзя было).

\- Я, - начинает было Тэиль, но осекается.

_Я, блять, так влюблен._

\- Этого больше не повторится. Прости.

Читтапон выдыхает, не глядя на него:  
\- Спасибо.

У Тэиля больше нет сердца – оно сгорело и упало куда-то на снег, перебив ему все кости в теле.

ty: а что будет, если я не успею сдать…  
jay: ты офигел?  
ty: сложно...  
doyoung: с чем у тебя проблемы?  
ty: с жизнью.  
doyoung: -.-  
doyoung: я всегда на связи, если вдруг.

Миллион дедлайнов Тэёна выливается в сорванные репетиции прямо за три недели до фестиваля. Он долго извиняется в катоке, а Тэиль шарахается от него при встрече – видок у него, мягко говоря, такой себе.  
\- Сколько у тебя долгов? – в упор спрашивает он, хоть это и негласное табу.  
Тэёну откровенно стыдно признаваться, но, помявшись, он все же нехотя озвучивает весь список.  
\- Короче, мои шансы вылететь еще никогда не были так высоки, - он усталым мешком падает на ближайший диван в коридоре университета. – Но я выкраиваю полчасика в день, чтобы порепетировать, ты не волнуйся.  
\- Так дело не пойдет. Я подключаю Чипа и Дейла.  
\- Тэиль, нет, я не…  
\- Тэиль, да, - не терпящим возражений тоном говорит Тэиль, создавая чат «клуб помощи утопающим» в катоке и добавляя туда помимо Тэёна Донёна и Суён. – Мы же друзья, придурок.  
\- Ну, ладно Донён, но Суён-то? – Тэён чуть не плачет, представив себе процесс расплаты во всех красках.  
Тэиль отмахивается. Этот вопрос он как-нибудь решит. В конце концов, он – крест Суён, что она несет на себе уже долгое время, а она – его.   
Суён, к их общему удивлению, внимательно выслушивает их и соглашается помочь безвозмездно, а потом – добавляет в чат пользователя, в котором они с ужасом узнают Сыльги.  
  
sooyoung: сыльги поможет с твоим эссе, это по ее части  
kang seulgi: привет всем~  
taeil: низкий тебе поклон, пак суён-шши, вовек не забуду твоей доброты  
sooyoung: просто появись на собрании  
taeil: :)

Он пихает в бок Тэёна, который тупо пялится на экран своего телефона и то набирает, то стирает лишь одно слово: «о-хо-хо». Тэён ойкает, случайно отправляет сообщение и тут же роняет телефон на пол, крепко зажмуриваясь. Ответ приходит незамедлительно.  
\- Что там? – шепчет он, все еще страшась открыть глаза.  
\- Сыльги пишет, что ты… милый, - Тэиль наклоняется за его телефоном и осматривает его на предмет трещин и царапин, но все в порядке, ничего нового к уже существующим повреждениям не добавилось.  
\- Врешь, - еще тише, пальцами цепляясь за край дивана.   
\- Не-а. Можешь посмотреть, там Доён шлет удивленные стикеры.  
Тэён забывает, как дышать. Тэиль обещает никому не говорить – но, конечно же, сам подкалывает Тэёна за следующий час около десяти раз. Донён тоже не отстает, но Тэён в таком состоянии, что даже не обращает на это ни малейшего внимания, и только иногда выдает не самые цензурные и уместные для приличного общества фразы в духе «ебать, что теперь делать-то» и «бля, пиздец, пиздец, пиздец».  
Тэиль его понимает и не понимает одновременно – у него тоже в жизни полный пиздец, пусть и с другими полюсами; и его гложет зависть, потому что Сыльги соглашается пойти в кино с Тэёном, а он, Тэиль, пообещал. И свое обещание нарушить не может, но как же хреново от этого, как же…  
\- Эй, все в порядке? – спрашивает Тэён и щелкает пальцами перед его носом, чтобы вернуть в эту реальность.  
\- Горю я, изнываю и погибну, - мрачно декламирует Тэиль. – Да все нормально. Просто слишком много всего навалилось.   
Он даже не врет, просто недоговаривает по старой доброй привычке, и где-то в этот момент он осознает: ему ведь даже не с кем поговорить – не спросить, как дела, а рассказать о своем несчастном, наспех зашитом сердце, которое трещит по хлипким швам от одного вида Читтапона; и от этого ему становится только хуже.

Он говорит Читтапону о многих вещах: о своих уставших пальцах, которые настолько привычно выжимают аккорды, что уже тошно, о том, что он не знает, что будет, если они проиграют, о своей мечте даже рассказывает; и он слушает, и кивает, и обещает, что все получится, что игра стоит свеч.   
Однажды, где-то за полторы недели до фестиваля, Тэиль играет ему ту песню, к которой написал музыку, - у Читтапона появляется странный блеск в глазах, и Тэиль виновато обрывается на середине.  
\- Продолжай.   
_  
__If I could be loved, I wouldn’t ask for much  
A whisper in my ear to wake me up  
Someone who could hold my restless soul  
And make it turn to gold._

Голос Тэиля срывается под конец. Читтапон смотрит на него – и это чуждо, и странно, и он никогда так не…  
\- Ты мне нужен, - говорит Тэиль. – Я не знаю, как до этого докатился, а знал бы – не сказал. Но вот. Как-то так.  
Читтапон только лицом в ладони утыкается и ничего не отвечает.

Сердце Тэиля рассыпается прахом по черной земле.

До самого фестиваля они не разговаривают.   
Джехён первым замечает, что Тэиль сам не свой.  
\- Ты вообще спишь?   
Тэиль неопределенно мотает головой: он спит по три часа в лучшем случае и живет на ебучей смеси энергетиков и кофе, от которой у него дрожат пальцы, а перед глазами плывут круги.  
\- Блин, чувак, если ты сдохнешь, что мы делать будем? Пообещай, что выспишься.  
Тэиль только плечами пожимает. На большее его не хватает.  
Донён молча, не говоря лишних слов, доделывает за него парочку эссе, потому что все свои работы сдал уже давно, и разбирается с его посещаемостью в астрономическом клубе посредством нескольких крайне занудных бесед с Суён (от которых она приходит в искренний восторг и предлагает ему место вице-президента).  
Тэён отводит его в сторону и в упор спрашивает, что случилось. Тэиль не отвечает: ему физически сложно это сделать. Он вымотан ровно настолько, что уверен: отыграет сет – и там же и сдохнет, на сцене, - так что от вопросов Тэёна отмахивается и возвращается репетировать или обсуждать с режиссером освещение и прочие мелкие детали, наспех записанные в заметках телефона, чтобы не забыть.  
Это единственное, что он может.

У него болит, у него не горит – у него все потухло, его внутренние пустыни покрываются коркой трещин; он держится только на привычной лютой ненависти к Джонни и желании выиграть.   
Ему хочется написать или позвонить, но каждый раз он задает себе один вопрос: зачем? В чем смысл, если тебе и так дважды дали понять, что тебе лучше уйти?  
Тэиль подолгу смотрит на свою гитару и не может найти ответа.  
Джехён говорит, что очень сильно хочет врезать ему, сил никаких нет смотреть на это тухлое выражение лица каждый гребаный день.   
Джехён раздраженно спрашивает, в кого он так влюбился – ясно же, что влюбился, все симптомы налицо.

Тэиль не отвечает.

\- Подводка – это важная часть образа…  
\- Не для меня, Джехён, отстань, тебе, кстати, тоже не очень-то идет.  
\- Ким Донён.  
\- Доён.  
\- Плевать.  
Накануне Тэиль предпринял героическую попытку выспаться, и, надо отдать ему должное, в какой-то мере это получилось. Во всяком случае, Сыльги, вызвавшаяся помочь с макияжем (или просто одержимая идеей накрасить Тэёна и посмотреть, что будет) отмечает, что выглядит он куда лучше.  
\- Сиди ровно и не дергайся, - наказывает она прежде, чем снять колпачок с подводки.   
\- Знаешь, ты похожа на маньяка, - бормочет Тэиль, но глаза покорно закрывает.  
\- Я тебя сейчас в хайлайтер обмакну.  
Джехён успевает куда-то испариться и вернуться обратно с новостями: Strawberries уже провели саундчек и вот-вот начнут сет, и толпа давно собралась, Сыльги, поторопись!  
Та огрызается, но через пятнадцать минут они готовы буквально ко всему.  
 - Я все-таки очень красивый, спасибо, мамуль, папуль, - замечает Джехён, рассматривая себя в зеркале, и получает тычок под ребра от Доёна. – Не завидуй!  
\- Пойдем послушаем этих огородников, - предлагает Тэиль.

Когда они добираются до закулисья, Strawberries уже проводят последние приготовления (Джонни эффектно поправляет челку, и девушки в толпе визжат). Даже со спины видно, что Марк, их несчастный барабанщик, поступивший на геофак и лишь потом понявший, что натворил, находится в очередном состоянии тотального заеба, а вокалист – подающий надежды юрист по имени Кун – опять не может настроить микрофон точно под себя.  
\- Мы-то точно лучше, - хмыкает Донён.  
\- Их средний рост выше, чем наш, - Джехён с сожалением оглядывает остальных троих. – Но ничего. Прорвемся. Я же говорил, нам нужен Сычен!   
\- Оставь ребенка в покое…  
\- Ладно, не нуди только.

Тэиль ощущает, как внутри разрастается неконтролируемым чудовищем волнение. Через какой-то час решится их судьба, через час все станет ясно, полгода репетиций – ради каких-то десяти минут на сцене.  
Его начинает мутить, и он прислоняется к холодной стене, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, но все тщетно.  
Остальные выглядят не лучше. Они узнают первую песню даже по тем хреновым обрывкам звука, что доносятся к ним: Strawberries уже давно ее играют, и толпа, конечно же, подпевает им, зная текст наизусть.  
_Your_ _eyes_ _are_ _the_ _size of the moon…_  
Им такой поддержки не видать.  
\- Прорвемся, - повторяет Джехён.  
Strawberries начинают вторую песню, и кажется, будто она тянется целую вечность, хотя на самом деле стопроцентно не длится и четырех минут, но здесь, за сценой, действуют совсем другие законы времени. Ее они слышат впервые и пытаются уловить каждую ноту, чтобы понять, насколько плохи их дела. Выходит так себе. Выходит откровенно никак.  
\- Мы сможем, - говорит Тэён, стараясь убедить в этом себя самого.  
\- Вы справитесь, - вторит ему Сыльги; у нее пальцы все блестят от глиттера, и она преспокойно вытирает их об джинсы.  
\- Тэиль? На секунду можно? – спрашивает Читтапон с порога, возникая, как всегда, из ниоткуда, и Тэиль с грохотом проваливается куда-то вниз.  
\- Ты здесь что забыл? – Джехён прищуривается и получает второй тычок под ребра от Доёна, сопровождаемый шипением.  
Тэиль бросает короткий, ничего не выражающий взгляд на Читтапона и выходит в коридор. Остальным он объяснит все потом – если захочет.  
\- И?   
Читтапон мнется, открывает рот и тут же его захлопывает, словно забыв все слова, что хотел сказать.  
\- Все получится. У вас все пол…  
\- Ты не это хотел сказать. Давай уже, время поджимает.   
Он говорит три слова, не глядя на него, сцепив пальцы в замок. Он говорит три слова, и у Тэиля внутри все взрывается, и ему хочется снова въебать тому по челюсти, лишь бы только заткнулся и катился к чертям подальше.  
\- Ты мне нужен, - говорит Читтапон. – Может… Ну, просто может…  
По динамикам приятный женский голос приглашает Pretty Odd на саундчек, и Читтапон не договаривает, сразу же теряясь. У него такое беспомощное выражение лица, что Тэилю стало бы смешно, не будь он сейчас туго сжатым комком нервов. Он слышит шаги за дверью и успевает только сказать, что вторая песня – это для него.  
Читтапон растерянно кивает.

На саундчеке у Тэиля дрожат руки, и он долго не может успокоиться – толпа прямо перед ним, большая, шумная, и это их первый шаг туда, вперед, и ему ужасно страшно, что он накосячит. Он поворачивается назад, к группе, и видит бледного, невероятно сосредоточенного Донёна; видит Джехёна, то и дело кусающего губу; видит, как Тэён что-то повторяет себе под нос.  
И вдруг с кристальной ясностью понимает: он не даст им проиграть.   
Сдохни, но сделай.

Когда освещение в зале гаснет, Тэиль закрывает глаза на долю секунды. Пальцы привычно дотрагиваются до струн – кровь шумит у него в голове.   
Он открывает глаза.

_I took a shot and didn't even come close_

_At trust and love and hope_

_And the poets are just kids who didn't make it_

_And never had it at all._

На второй песне, у которой еще нет названия, зажигается яркий свет – ослепляющий и жесткий; и с этим светом окончательно проходит страх и приходит осознание того, что все будет хорошо.

 

_I'm not in love_

_This is not my heart_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_About a girl._

(Он ухмыляется на последних строчках).

 

_I'm not in love_

_This is not your song_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_About a girl._

 

(И надеется, что его слышат, - это песня совсем _not_ _about_ _a_ _girl_ ).

 

_To be loved, to be loved_

_What more could you ask for?_

_To be loved, to be loved_

_Everyone..._

 

_И толпа кричит их имена.  
  
_

Тэиль не понимает, пот или слезы текут у него по лицу.

 

 

 

Pretty Odd выигрывают. Тэён героически пытается не рыдать, обнимая Сыльги, а Тэиль готов поклясться, что Джонни, окинув Джехёна взглядом, шепчет что-то вроде «этот Джеффри…»

Доён единственный из всех хранит спокойное выражение лица и благодарит ректора университета за оказанную честь, обещая и дальше нести в мир искусство и тревожить чужие души музыкой, и чем дольше он говорит, тем больше понимает, какую околесицу городит, но не останавливается и нисколько не смущается.  
Они так безумно счастливы, что лучше, кажется, и не будет никогда, но…

 

Читтапон ловит Тэиля за руку возле гримерки, игнорируя чужие взгляды, и спрашивает:  
\- Так не влюблен, значит?  
И впервые за долгое время широко улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> paradise fears - turn to gold.mp3  
> panic! at the disco - nine in the afternoon.mp3  
> fall out boy - i've got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth (summer song).mp3  
> the academy is... - about a girl.mp3


End file.
